The present invention relates to a fuel injector assembly for an engine.
A solenoid-operated fuel injector for diesel engines is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,661. Such an injector includes a solenoid-operated valve member and a needle valve. The solenoid-operated valve member selectively establishes fluid communication between a fuel inlet and a fuel outlet. The needle valve is moved to selectively open and close a spray hole through which the fuel is sprayed. Such an injector also includes a fuel return passage and a fuel outlet which is communicated with a fuel reservoir. Some current production engines require multiple separate fuel return passages to be formed in the engine housing, and multiple separate external fuel return lines, one for each separate fuel injector. Accordingly, it is desired to reduce engine complexity by eliminating the need for such multiple separate fuel return passages and separate external return lines.